Class A
by Robo 5000
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has just turned 18, and due to her father's wealthy business, she has been sent to Fairy Tail, where you are trained for four years in a special class depending on two test scores to become a fighter for the country of Fiore.
1. Five Doors

**Halluuuu so welcome Class A~ this isn't going to be Nalu, its going to be Graylu 3**

**100 JEWELS = 1$USD**

**This is a world where you grow up normal, and if you have enough money/ or earn a scholarship you can be sent through a portal to a world where you will be taught to fight since I'm making it world war :3 I'm so cruel~**

**Takes four years to complete training, then you are a full what ever class you are (see bottom)**

* * *

Lucy had just turned eighteen, before her where five doors, the First was a large door with a plain wooden D nailed onto the front, the one door beside it was larger, and had C on it. When she looked closer, she could see the door knob was golden. This continued, the doors grew bigger and more intricate until it reached the massive golden door with a fancy S on it. She breathed in as a old man sat on a pillar above each one. "Lucy Heartfilia, although you lacked in the physical test you have the potential, and you have aced the mental test. We have thoroughly looked through your bloodline to find several S and A class members. You have been accepted into the A class and will now begin the training to become a Caster. She smiled widely, expecting to be sent to a lower class. She walked forward, a suit case in hand. she slightly tensed as a loud click could be heard as the lock in the door released and allowed her to open it. She turned and waved at the small group of other teens who had just turned eighteen, as well as their families and her own family.

* * *

The door closed behind her, trapping her in the room. Before her stood two men in uniform, she handed one her suit case and let him inspect it as she was brought in a side room and checked for anything illegal or hazardous as well as being changed into a Caster-in-Training uniform. She shivered at the man's stare. She immediately thought he was perverted as she pulled her new shirt down but then realized it was necessary. The instant she was comfortable in the uniform consisting of a tight red cloth shirt with a silver trim that resembled her old White and Blue shirt except for the large blue strap that ran across the chest, instead on the right side a silver emblem that stood for the name Fairy Tail was embroidered to it. She smiled and quickly pulled on the matching skirt. The man nodded at a black wall and then a tan man with scissors in his hand walked in. His hair was braided back, and oddly the base of his hair was black but the braids were red. She stared at him warily as the man in the uniform explained, "He's here to cut your hair." She squeaked and grabbed her hair,

"Why do you have to do that?!" She backed up as the first man began,

"So it doesn't get in the way, or you will just have to keep it up until you are out of your training but we are not responsible on any hair bands you need." she sweat dropped before nodding and pulling a hair band out of a pocket from her old clothes, the man nodded. "And you are not allowed to wear anything other than your uniform on the training grounds. But we have a pamphlet you may look at that includes allowed modifications you are allowed to make to your outfit, you will also receive two more identical uniforms, but anymore will cost two thousand jewels." She nodded and smiled as she finished putting her hair in a high pony tail. Lucy grabbed her clothes and followed as the man brought her back into the first room, where another teen was talking to other men in uniforms, she was handed her suit case and shoved into another room with the scissor man. He nodded towards a bright blue magic circle on the floor. She gulped and asked,

"Is that it" he nodded,

"Yes, my name is Cancer by the way ebi" he nodded formally before pushing her to the middle of the circle, a light pulsed from it and she squeaked out,

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you" before the light engulfed her.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and blinked as dark spots filled her vision, they slowly vanished and she found herself on a pedestal, to her right steps ran down to the greenest grass she ever saw, if she looked farther a group of four sat chuckling to themselves and chatting happily on the ground. She looked further to see a large castle with the words FAIRY TAIL on the front, she smiled widely and trotted down from the story high pedestal. At the bottom she found a smaller pedestal that went up to right around her stomach, on it floated a gold lacrima. She touched it and jumped back as it flashed to a video with a tiny old man. She stepped forward as it began, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Class A my child! I am very pleased to see you made it here, starting today be prepared to train hard and remember you are now our Nakama, and we, yours!" it flashed to a map with a X on a small booth like object.

"That's not far from here I can take you if you want me to." she swirled around to look at a tall raven haired boy with dark blue eyes, he slightly smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, first year trainee it's nice to meet you" She blushed before shaking her head quickly and grabbing his hand to shake it. She gasped as she was suddenly pulled forward as he held her hand tightly and ran towards a small booth with two people standing and giving out papers. He stopped as Lucy bent down and panted heavily. "That wasn't even that far" he sighed before grabbing a paper and shoving it in her face, "Here" she snatched it and smiled at the two people a red head and a blue head.

"Hello, I'm Lucy, I need to go get everything 'set up' I guess, I'm new here" they each greeted her, the red head was Erza, but she was sure Gray had said something along the lines of 'Titania more like it' and the blue head was Jellal out of the two he seemed the most calm. She turned and stomped away from Gray who followed her,

"How did a girl like you get in here" she instantly turned and kicked him in the chest before walking away on a small path and calling behind her,

"Cause I worked and earned it you idiot, leave me alone!" she heard him stand up and mumble before she gasped as she was pushed forward, her face hitting the cobble stone she had been walking on. She curled up and hid her face in between her knees as she felt blood trickle down and heard Gray shouting for Erza, as well as a boy shouting random stuff about,

"I didn't mean to, I didn't see her! Is she okay, I didn't mean to I swear!" she uncurled herself and stood up, holding a hand to her face. She felt a hand grab her arm and yank it down, she blinked as her vision turned red and then back as Erza looked at the cut. Lucy watched as Erza's eyes looked from the top right of her forehead to just below her left eyebrow.

"She needs to see a healer, it looks like it might need stitches" Lucy groaned as she looked down at a blood soaked stone with a shark edge sticking out of the ground, Erza noticed it too and quickly kicked it off the path. Gray clicked his tongue at her,

"First day and you are already injured" he snickered and turned towards the boy she had heard, a pink haired boy with a blue cat flying around his head. She shrieked and jumped back, but went unnoticed as Gray threw his shirt to the ground and began to fight against the boy. Erza sighed but grabbed Lucy and dragged her towards the castle-like structure.

"Porlyusica has to see this cut, your definitely going to need stitches." Erza nodded and pulled Lucy up the stairs and into the castle-like building while Lucy groaned, hearing the end of her sentence.

* * *

**Ight, I want two reviews, otherwise be prepared to reread this chapter for eveeeeer XD bleh, I just thought I'd try to write for you picky people. I'm not the best writer I'm only twelve so yeah, I could use a beta reader 3**

**CLASS D-Knights (knights are just no magic fighters**

**CLASS C-Tanks (behind the Knights most defensive to protect Healers)**

**CLASS B-Healers (the middle, they are support/healing magic**

**CLASS A- Casters (basically magicians)**

**CLASS S- Monsters (just think of Mira/Erza/Jellal/Makarov/Gildarts/ basically the S Class Mages and extra)**

**Oh yeah, the cut I HAD to put it in, Lucy will need it later. How my logic goes,**

**Natsu = Pink Hair**

**Lucy = big scar on the face**

**LOL I ruined her face 3 makes her look badass though sort of like Laxus 3 **

**I'll shut up now, tell me what you think CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM**


	2. Trouble Maker

**I got reviews! I love you XD I got the first review the same day, and I don't write my chapters ahead of time so I'm like, "gaaaaaaah wait till I finish it before you review!" buh anyways shout out to blog-heart-slover-03 and nyanyakatsu meh first reviewers ever -cries in a corner from happiness- I have issues, but its my issues that made this stoooooryyyy! yeah... I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Lucy rubbed her head and groaned, several stitches held together the long cut that ran from the top right of her forehead, to the bottom left of her left eyebrow. It just missed her eye too, that would had ruined any chance of her being a on-field caster if it couldn't have been healed. Lucy never understood hospitals, you wake up to pure white everything. It gave you head aches, and being injured or sick with a pure white room does _not _help in anyway. The huge room full of portable hospital beds was no different, the whiteness made her head pound. She needed to get out of that room, it was just making her head hurt. She turned as the lady, Porlyusica, stepped back in with a deep scowl on her face. She handed Lucy a ice pack, "I don't like humans, so I'm not wasting my energy healing that. Get out, your fine now." Lucy sweat dropped as the woman pulled out a broom and almost growled, "out, pesky human" Lucy took hold of the ice bag and was out of that room faster then she thought possible. She hunched over in the hall way and breathed in deeply.

"You okay down there?" a girlish giggle followed as Lucy stood back up to look at a beautiful girl with long wavy white hair and big blue eyes. "hi, I'm Mirajane Strauss, Class S third year!" the girl, Mira, reached out her hand as Lucy continued to stare, "what's your name?" once Mira spoke again, Lucy snapped out of it, quickly taking her hand and shaking it.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Class A first year" Lucy dropped her hand and bent down in a curt bow. Mira waved her hand and blushed,

"No need to bow!" Just as she finished her sentence, a huge body flung into hers. she stood up with a cut on her arm, her face held a small smile. it was unnerving, "Elfman..." Mira turned to the huge body named Elfman, "what happened?" she smiled at him and he sweat dropped,

"Eh, Lisanna got mad when I commented on her boyfriend's manliness, and she threw me." he smiled awkwardly at her as she waved him off.

"Oh go apologize to her you big lug" Lucy stared, this Mira had the most unnerving gentle smile ever, like she was tearing your soul up with it. She sweat dropped and backed up, only to hit a body.

"Hay watch it"- she turned just as the other did and fell back onto her bottom. -"Oh it is just you Lucy..." she felt herself get pulled up and she quickly responded.

"Hay! what do you mean 'oh it is just you' your just so uuugh" she turned and stormed off, forgetting about Mira who clicked her tongue and shook her head at Gray, who had been the one she bumped in to. Lucy turned a corner, and then ran full speed down random halls, until she yet again bumped into a much larger body. She blushed and stumbled back, "Eh sorry, I'm Lucy Heartfilia class A first year!" she bowed low and bit her lip, expecting trouble.

"Hmm, I'm Laxus, class S" she looked up, yes she had to tilt her head up to see the head that belonged to the massive body. She had to admit, the Elfman boy seemed to have a bigger build though, but he didn't seem as strong as this boy. "Could you move? I need to see the board" She squeaked at his bluntness and quickly scrambled to the side,

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to get in your way. I'll just... go now?" she swore to herself, why did she make it sound like a question?! She jolted out of her thoughts as he grunted in response. She quickly hurried down the hall into a massive main hall, where a board was hung up on the opposite wall, dotted with hundreds of papers. She seemed to sink into herself as she noticed it... well not it more like _them_ hundreds of people in that one massive room, looking at her. She was one step from turning and making a run from it before they all burst into smiles and screamed louder than she thought possible,

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" they then turned back to their activities and left her to herself, she slowly walked forward, cautious as if she made a sound, all hell would break loose. She made her way to the board and looked at it, realizing them as jobs.

"What is a first year trainee doing over here, hmm?" Lucy whirled around to look at blank space. "eh... down here..." she looked down and sweat dropped before jumping up and pointing at him accusingly.

"You are the one from that video!" he nodded,

"Yes I am Master Makarov, founder of Fairy Tail. you may call me Master" he held out a hand and Lucy was just about to shake it when it flung up towards the ceiling and grew in size. Lucy gaped as he turned and grabbed a familiar pink hair boy. "Annnnd you, I heard what you did today. Was this the girl you caused a injury to? hmm Natsu?" the boy, Natsu, rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah... but I apologized, right Luce!" She jolted at that,

"how do you know my name, and it's not LUCE it's LUCY you idiot!" he looked at her curiously,

"you didn't know? almost everyone knows who you are, Gray kept yelling for ya till Erza told him she brought you to the old woman" Makarov set him down and turned to her,

"poor girl, already dragged into _that_ group of trainees" he clicked his tongue and turned, jumping up towards a second floor balcony... only to hit his face and have to climb over the railing.

"What does he mean, 'that group of trainees'?" Lucy looked at Natsu only to find him fighting Elfman, with Mira walking through the doors, a kind smile on her face, unlike the unsettling one she had used on Elfman earlier. She turned around to look at Natsu as he got up and grinned, wiping blood from a small spilt in his lip, a guy in the back watching shouted to her,

"Master means, you're already apart of the trouble makers!" Lucy took over a dazed look,

"Waii... a trouble...maker...me?"

* * *

**Done lol so even though it is called Fairy Tail, all the guild people are in this place, and I know Gray is older than Lucy by a year and since Natsu's age isn't known, I'll pretend he is older than Lucy by only a month or two, and that Gray failed his first year of training and has to do it over with Natsu XD (because I forgot he was a year older, I made him the same year as Lucy. I'm stupid)**

**if you have a question (cause I forget quickly and don't remember to add important info into this part, again, i'm stupid) then just leave it in review, I'm taking it upon myself to read every review I get!**

**R&R again, I want two reviews. and I still want a beta reader XD**


	3. Green and Blue?

**Lucy is a trouble maker, big trouble maker she is maaaaaai. why is there always chocolate on my hands... well yeah anyways, i would like to continue this story far into the 100's of chapters. Right now you could call this the beginning arc, of which Lucy is introduced to the World of Fairies, and then I will probably do several arcs consisting of her training difficulties and then the rest will be her a full fledged fairy along with her other 'friends' -snickers- I'm being honest, smiling Mira is WAY creepier than demon soul cause you know she bout to whip your ass XD anyways lol third chapter yayayay I love that you guys review it and everything, also I will give a shout out at the bottom of the page so I don't take up like 5000k of space of here going through names (I hope it gets to that point though lol) And now, chapter three of the "Welcome to Fairy Tail" Arc. GRAYLU MOMENTS ARE COMMING, I just don't know when**

**Oh yea, forgot silver sandals where apart of her trainee uniform**

** "Eh, but I haven't done anything, how does that make me a trouble maker" Lucy stared dumb folded as Mira walked behind a counter and dried a glass with a cloth, she clicked her tongue at Lucy.**

* * *

"It's not that you have done something Lucy, it's that your going to" it almost sounded like the whole mass of people snickered. Natsu jumped at her and grabbed her shoulders with a bone crushing grip.

"Yeah Luce! So do you know any magic yet or do you need to find one?" he spun her around as if inspecting her. "You definitely have the magical power to be a Trouble Maker, we should fight!" he jumped back while his hand lit up in flames, Lucy screeched and kicked him in the face. She covered her mouth and mumbled apology after apology as he groaned and sat up from where his face hit the hard ground, "Nice kick!" almost immediately everyone in the room paled and sweat dropped.

"Yo Lucy, careful, I heard stupidity was contagious" Lucy turned to see Gray walking nonchalantly towards her with his hands folded behind his neck. Natsu jumped up with his hand already incased with fire again.

"What did you say popsicle?!" Gray snickered and grabbed Lucy pulling her over to his side.

"Exactly what you heard Ash for Brains, unless that stupidity of yours..." he trailed off as Erza looked at him with a warning glare. "Ehh, it's not worth it, come on Lucy" He dragged her out of the what she deduced was the main hall, ignoring her complaints. Sighing in defeat she watched as Natsu began to follow but snapped his head as if someone said something to him, before a chai hit his face and he ran at the direction the chair came from. Gray groaned, "He really is Ash for Brains" slowly she found herself walking beside him, instead of the dragging that had been hurting her ankles since the sandals she wore allowed exposed skin to scrape the marble and wood floors. She looked around as he lead her to a path just outside the large castle, when she looked forward, her eyes almost bulged. rows upon rows of mini castles dotted the space in between paths, each with a small yard. "This is Fairy Hills, all class A trainees and fairies live here." he looked at her and laughed, "if you think this is awesome, you should see what Class S has for 'houses'" he ruffled her hair and she immediately stopped staring at the buildings, turning to scowl at him instead.

"What the hell is your problem, do you have something against my hair?" she stared at him with a deep frown. he sighed and fixed her hair, smirking as he saw the tint of red that signified a blush run across her cheeks.

"eh, don't frown, it gives you early wrinkles" he laughed and grabbed her cheeks, pulling them up and giving Lucy a smiling funny face. "eh, lets settle for natural smiles" he scrunches his eyebrows and let her cheeks go before turning back to the path and grabbing her hand. Lucy, at that moment, would had just died.

"Um... why are you holding my hand...?" he looked at her surprised for a split second before a indifferent face fell over it, but it wasn't quick enough for Lucy, she had noticed it.

"You don't like holding my hand" He stared at her, inwardly patting himself on the back,

"It's not that! it's just... eh... never mind..." she blushed deeper and squeaked as he squeezed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Alright, so do you want a house near the lake, or near the more secluded forest." as he mentioned water, he pointed down a path farther ahead that split off their current one. and motioned directly forward on the path they walked towards the forest.

"hmm, I like having privacy, but I've always lived in a secluded place... and I could meditate in the forest, but I would have a lake nearby to swim..." he scoffed and dragged her down a different path he had yet to name. "Ehh, where are we going He looked back at her and tugged her hand, making her fly forwards and only get jerked back as he ran ahead of her.

"To my house, I'm sure they wouldn't mind building another 'house' for you, seeing as your dad has sent you more than I earn a year" he sighed and stopped a few meters from a almost exact replica of the mini castle houses, she looked around noticing the huge pine trees and a deep blue lake that was clear directly beside it. "We could build it next to mine?" she just gaped and nodded as he brought her inside the highly expensive building.

The building was nothing short of amazing, from the entry hall, to a huge space with a mini fountain that led to identical stairs lining either side of the walls, to the five hundred rooms and the ice sculptures. Lucy had a hard time breathing, of course her family was rich, she was use to this. What she wasn't use to was Gray explaining everything over than the ice sculptures where made with different magic. It seemed in this world everything originated from magic. Before she could continue gawking though, she felt herself get dragged into a room. "This, is my biggest guest room and your new room till that house of yours is built!" In front of her sat in all its glory a Princess's room. She almost broke down right there and then.

"Mama would have loved this!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran forward and jumped on the bed. Gray chuckled and rested against the enormous door frame. His face contorted into on of curiosity as she stated her mother.

"What was your mother's name by the way?" He watched as she sat up straight and looked at him with a stare that could kill.

"Layla Heartfilia, I miss her but she is in a better place" she smiled and her eyes glazed over with a look of forlorn. "I write to her, even though she is..." Lucy dragged off as she stood up, grabbed him by the arm, and began to drag him back into the larger part of Fairy Tail.

"Where are we going!" Gray gasped out as he was suddenly jerked to a stop, Looking up he sweat dropped. "Eh... Eagle Point... this is a beach store..." he looked at Lucy as she jumped around before grabbing his arm and look at him.

"You should take me to get a swimsuit." He shook his head at her and grunted, shoving his wallet further down his pocket.

"No, buy one when you get a job" he smirked and forced her to release his arm. "Common lets go" he began to walk away only to reach twenty steps and turn, to see Lucy staring at a emerald green bikini with a golden key on the left cup. "Common Lucy..." She turned to look at him with big puppy eyes and her bottom lip stuck out. "You know what FINE! You fucking owe me the money PLUS INTEREST" Lucy jumped up immediately and ran at him with her arms spread at full force. Gray cried out as she hugged him tightly and immediately barged into the store, grabbed the swimsuit and set it on the counter while Gray looked around at the store's door. The clerk smiled at Lucy,

"That will be twelve thousand jewel" Gray almost fell over, almost, instead he watched as Lucy leaned down just the tiniest bit and stared at the boy.

"You sure you couldn't give me a bargain sir, you seem like such the nice person" she purred to him and Gray smirked as the boy wobbled,

"Oh um I could uh, knock it down to six thousand... but you can't tell anyone" Lucy jumped up and smiled widely at him

"Thanks I owe you one!" she winked at him and he began to visuably sweat,

"Oh it's nothing" he smiled as Gray paid and they left, Lucy waving around the swimsuit.

"Lets go to the beach Gray!" he stood stock still before glancing at the path tothe beach.

"No."

"Why noooot?"

"cause, someone is there that i don't want to see." he answered just as a girl in a blue bikini stepped into view, in her hand a life guard's kit. "Oh great, lets go Luce." he dragged her away with a scowl on his face as the girl with blue hair stared at the retreating bodies, her eyes glassy with tears and her face a brilliant red.

"Gray..."

* * *

**Nyeh no more waitign for you slow people, i will update when i want with it beingas long as i want and you will be happy.**

**got a question, ask.**

**R&R**


	4. in Favor of Blue

**Omg 4 am. jesus im so sleepy. buh yeah, sorta random and if anyone recognizes her, yes at the end that is one of my OCs 'Blue' she will end up slightly important as the story goes on, enjoy**

Lucy pushed Gray away as she turned and stared at the girl who had vanished, a small puddle of water where she had stood. "Great, you made her melt. Good job Gray" He scowled and turned as she snickered and called out to him, "Gray... Graaaaay, gray?" he just sulked and continued to walk, right before a wet object touched his ear. "Graaaaaay" Lucy groaned, wiping her tongue off after touching him with it. "Tch, probably got earlier... who was that girl" The boy sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"Juvia Lockser, she use to be my girlfriend." Lucy turned back to look at the puddle before pushing for more answers,

"Use to? What happened, she looked really cute, did something happen?" She pursed her lips, it didn't seem like he dumped her for a hotter friend, she wasn't even sure if he had a girlfriend. All in All, he didn't seem like that kind of person. "Was it something she did?" she narrowed her eyes as he visually tensed.

"Yea, something like that, come over here." He turned abruptly and went towards a vendor-like stand. "I'd like this sent to the Fairy Hills apartment 201 please." The man behind the stand nodded and the instant gray set the bag with the green bikini down on the counter, it vanished in golden light.

"That was pretty." Lucy comment as they turned to leave, he just grunted. "Well you could talk..." he glanced at her and shrugged,

"About what?" she sighed and glanced up at the sky, now extremely curious about magic as a person shot by on a small tornado platform.

"How do i get Magic?" he pointed to a a large building down the street they walked on now.

"They Have books that you can't open unless the magic is meant for you, but it opens the second you touch it and then u have to buy it, i was in dept for months." He nodded shivering at the hundreds of thousands he was in dept for the big book on Ice Demon-Slayer Magic.

"Can we go over there?" He shrugged and led her over,

"Touch it, your daddy's paying" she scoffed as the building's door jingled when she opened it,

"He doesn't care, as long as i become strong." she instantly went down a water isle, which made Gray shiver and turn away. Juvia was a water mage. "Gray, come here!" she screamed as people's head shot up and looked towards the isle, he blushed and quickly lunged in as she held a open book. "Eh... this is so expensive..." he laughed at her money complaints.

"Well you opened it, got to buy it now." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out before she turned and looked around.

"Hold on... do you sense that?" she turned round and stopped as her eyes fell a huge golden book. "Eh, i have to touch it..." she rushed forward and poked at it as it exploded in light and opened.

"Nice, come on lets go rob your father of a trillion jewels to pay for these." They trudged over to the very happy looking Male, instantly Lucy flew to the counter, her breasts just about popping out of her shirt as she leaned against the counter.

"Hai Hai Mister, how much will these books be?" she purred, referring to the two books she had piled on the counter.

"one million two hundred thousand jewels m'am" he stared intently at her cleavage as she wiggled as if getting comfy.

"You couldn't knock it down for me? i won't tell, i promise its just that you seem so kind and i don't have that much..." she trailed off giving him puppy eyes, he immediately gave in

"i could just make it one million... if you'd like... please don't tell my boss miss!" She purred 'okay' and gave him her father's tab to put it under.

"Okay, lets go, Gray go send these to your house." he growled but did as she told him, shoving them onto the table of the vendor stand a he gave the address and they vanished. "Where to now?" He shrugged, stopping at her side. Suddenly a little girl with red hair and gigantic blue eyes stopped looking up at Lucy, a panda waddling to her side.

"Lion... Lion... Panda, do we have enough blue dust?" the panda grumbled and nodded. "Great, Miss Lucy, Please take this on behalf of me and my friend Panda, use it too get out of a pinch. Also take this"- she handed her a small blue orb-" it summons Panda to your aid, very useful." she nodded, Lucy looked stunned as Gray nonchalantly looked at the toddler figure. "Oh, i'm Blue the Dust Mage. Nice to meet you!" she purred before turning to Gary. "Juvia's sad, you need to tell her you never did like her like that. It is a shame Miss Lucy, the boy hasn't dated his entire life!" she grumbled and waved goodbye before forcing her way through the crowd. Lucy;s mind focused as she heard a loud "I SWEAR TO GOD YOU PEOPLE BETTER MOVE BEFORE I TURN MYSELF INTO A DRAGON AND EAT YOU" she looked at Gray.

"That was the master alchemist, those pockets are full of different colored dust she created, each with it's own power. And if you didn't notice, the small book on her side is the book about it that she wrote. She is smart, for being a 512 year old toddler. She isn't human, i know that" he snickered and looked around, buildings surrounding the small cobblestone path. "I need to eat, lets go" He pulled her down the path and quickly into the closest restaurant., glancing around she figured it was a simple fast food place.

"Hmm, the color in here burns my eyes Gray." She whined as he pulled her to a empty booth, plopping down as a waitress came over in a matching color scheme dress, neon yellow and white. The lady smiled at Gray a bit too long and Lucy growled, making the woman look at her. "Sorry to bother your staring contest, but i would like to order." the lady scowled but set down a menu,

"What would you like to drink?" The lady questioned, eyeing Gray not very subtly. He stared at Lucy, who looked peeved.

"A simple water and some sweet tea for my girlfriend here" both ladies as expected stiffened and looked at him, the waitress smiled but it now it didn't show in her eyes.

"Oh alright, i'll be back with your drinks and your order" she quickly scurried to the back kitchen as he slowly glanced at Lucy,

"First off, i am not your girlfriend. Second, we just met!" she scowled glancing around before sighing and letting her head hit the table. "I wonder if that vendor place can teleport human bodies." she closed her eyes and grumbled before a small boy looked over the seat from where he and his parents sat and pushed her head roughly,sending her out of the seat headfirst. She gasped and caught herself before shooting up and whirling around to look at two apologetic faces and a hysterically laughing boy.

"I am so sorry, he has been like this all day!" Lucy rolled her eyes and forced a smile.

"Oh it's totally fine, not your fault at all kids just like to play around, can't blame them." she then sat down and start at a confused Gray "Don't even ask what just happened" she growled out just as the door opened and the new familiar voice sang out.

"Oooooooh the color of blue is the finest, from regal mountains to seas. It's the most passive and charming, and always puts you at eaaaaase~" And then they turned, and then they saw the little toddler in all her glory in a diaper with a panda... singing.

**YES we needed my OC to be random, its cute seeing a random toddler, sorry its fast paced and a bit random but 4 am DON'T BE HATING. Review if u gotta question**

**R&R **


	5. Planet Bomb

**_Im sorrrrry i've been slow, this chapter was hard and i ended up writing the minimum of 1k of words. don't hate, appreciate because something is better than nothing. I also time skipped on this, 2 days after the awkward Blue incident._**

Two days after they ran into the toddler Blue, Lucy found herself running away from a smirking Gray as shards of ice and snowballs flew past her. "Stop running Lucy!" he called out, throwing a rather large shard at her.

"I'm not stupid, thank you very much!" she called back before screeching as her foot hit a stone and a ball of snow hit her head. She tumbled over as Gray caught up and stood above her, smirking down at her.

"That's three wins for me, seriously, you haven't even got your magic down and you have read that book at least five times and you can't even cast the beginning spell" he snickered as she scowled and glared at him. People use to make fun of her inability to learn at her school back when she was with her father, she was book smart. But anything to do with hands was a lost cause. Gray now reminded her of the bully that told her she wouldn't ever become a caster if she couldn't even learn with her hands. Her eyes narrowed as her hands shot forward and a planet-like ball of gold magic formed before launching Gray into the air.

"That was Planet Bomb!" Lucy squealed and got up, her face red with happiness. "Graaaaay i did it! I win this tiiiime!" she cooed as Gray found his way back to her.

"Uh huh... sure... that hurt" he childishly pouted to her. He grabbed her and spun her around by one of her arms before letting her fall into a big pile of snow and autumn leaves. "So Lucy, Erza is throwing a party, want to go with me?" Lucy immediately started laughing at his question.

"Like a date? oh my~" she cooed and began to giggle again as her head popped out with snow sticking to her golden hair. "That would be weird..." she stared at him suspiciously. "was this your idea?" Gray blushed deeply and shook his head,

"No, course not Erza requested i bring a dancing partner and you where the first i thought of" He rubbed the back of his head as Lucy stood up and brushed the snow and leaves off of her.

"Your using me for my money aren't you~" she cooed and laughed, walked forward and patting his head. "sure i'll go with you, if you buy me a dress~" she smirked at him and began to make her way to his house, beside it the beginnings of her house and several mages lounging with their lunches. Gray watched as she waved at them before entering his house.

"Why can't she use the money her dad gave her to buy one, geez. Watch, she is going to buy the most expensive one." he sighed and rubbed his head from the migraine. Behind him squeaked a small girl with long blue air and brown eyes as she tripped over absolutely nothing. She bounced back up quickly, brushed herself off and pretended like it never happened

"Gray-sama, hi! How is the training going?" Gray turned when she spoke.

"Hmm? oh Wendy, Lucy just figured out how to use her magic. It's nice, which is good, it cost enough just for that one book" He sighed again, running a hand through his tousled hair. "how did you get out here?" Wendy smiled widely at him, totally confused on who Lucy was.

"I was sent to heal a minor injury one of the builders had, i did that quickly so i still had time left before Porlyusica comes for me so i thought i'd come say hi. Was that blonde girl with the celestial magic Lucy?" she questioned which Gray nodded to. He cringed as the lady who somewhat healed Lucy's scar came into view. "

"Come child, to many grotesque humans around here." Gray sweat dropped as Wendy smiled at him and ran to her side.

"Bye Gray!" she waved to him as Porlyusica turned and began to walk away, looking at Lucy as she stuck her head out the door to look.

" Bye Wendy! She is so against humans when she is one... or maybe she isn't, maybe she is a demon~" he cooed to himself before heading to the back door of his house, where he could see was open and the smell of pastries washed over him. He instantly broke out into a run for the treats he knew Lucy was baking.

~{Wendy}~

"Grandine, did you see the way that girl's scar looked?" the elder lady nodded her head, her face pulled tight in a frown.

"All pink and ugly, straight across what could had been a nice face for human standards. That was no battle wound, that human fell on a rock, albeit a rather large and sharp one, but still a rock. Don't communicate with them if you can avoid it." The elder glanced down to Wendy, who smiled at her,

"As you wish Grandine" Grandine, or Porlyusica, scowled.

"It is Porlyusica to you human!" she yelled before stomping ahead, Wendy nervously following.

~{Erza}~

She sat comfortably in her large castle provided, with rent of course, to all S class. She smiled wickedly, her plan to get Gray to get past Juvia, who had already found a common interest with Lyon, and move on. Particularly the busty blonde headed girl she had met less than a week ago. It would be cute, she would set up a scenario where Lucy and Gray would be in a room alone. The bedroom was a big fat no, she wasn't that desperate, but maybe if she got them into her person kitchen on the fourth floor. It would be absolutely cute, and even Mirajane Strauss, eldest sister of three including herself, agreed upon.

_**so yeah... Erza and Mira are a Gralu supporter. yeey, but yea R&R if you can**_


End file.
